My First to My Last
by Invisi
Summary: Mis-matched pile of dung but still worth a read if you're bored. Selection of short stories about the Warriors going to Hogwarts. Centered on different characters and timelines.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to my new fic, My First to My Last. Nope, that's the title... oh, never mind. This is just a random Warriors/Harry Potter crossover. It doesn't really follow any plot in particular, just a load of stories and POV's strung together to make this load of dung I call a fan-fic. **_

_**Well, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Warriors and/or Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

First Day

_Summery: It's Rusty's first day at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's changed his name to Fire (of course), but he still feels nervous... wait, what the heck is going on?!_

Rusty sat with his head resting against the cool glass pane. His emerald-green eyes watched as scenery flashed past the scarlet body of the Hogwarts Express. It was his first day at the Wizarding School, and he was feeling nervous.

"Can I sit with you?" he heard a voice call. Looking up, he saw a grey-haired boy with amber eyes stood in the doorway of his compartment. He nodded.

"Yeah."

The boy came in and sat down. "My name's Greypaw," he introduced himself, "What's your name?"

"Ru-" Rusty began, but then shook his head. Two days ago he'd changed his name, and he was forgetting it already... "Firepaw," he stated.

"Cool," Greypaw said. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know," Rusty replied, blinking.

"I'm hoping to get into Gryffindor," Greypaw said. "Did you know that at the end of fifth year, you have a load of tests, and when they're done you get a proper last name, not just 'paw'?"

"No, I didn't," Firepaw said.

"Mm-hmm," Greypaw agreed. "I don't know why all kids of Hogwarts age have to have 'paw' for a last name anyway. Why can't we just keep our parents last names?"

Firepaw had no answers to this. The day wore on and the train approached Hogsmeade station. The two boys changed before leaving the train, and getting on the boats to sail up to the castle.

"Uh, I don't like this," Greypaw groaned. "This's why I'm not RiverClan."

When they reached the castle they were hoarded into the Great Hall. In the middle sat a mouldy old hat and a stool on which it was placed.

"Uh-oh," Greypaw muttered.

"What?" Firepaw asked, his eyes never straying from the ripped headgear.

"That's the Sorting Hat. It's incredibly clever, but... well, it's not the most fantastic singer."

"What's that go to-" Firepaw began, but was cut off as the hat began to sing (or caterwaul was more like it).

"_I am the Sorting Hat_," it sang in an opera-ish tone.

_"Nice of you to drop by_

_Let me sort you by the hand_

_What a mixed bunch, my oh my!_

_Maybe you will go into _

_House of the lions_

_Gryffindor are so brave_

_Their memories shine in the sky like Orion_

_Or then there's Slytherin_

_The sneakiest of the lot_

_They know their stuff_

_Lock you in a room and leave you there to rot_

_Then there's sweet Ravenclaw_

_My, what a clever bunch_

_For them brains comes over brawn_

_Welcome to the book-crunch_

_Finally I introduce_

_That house of odd talents!_

_Hufflepuffs are fair and just_

_With their share of ah-maz-ments_

_I am the Sorting Hat_

_Come and sit with me_

_I will tell you everything_

_Where you were meant to beeeeeeeeeee!"_

There was a round of applause- mostly because the students were glad the hat had finally shut up.

Firepaw watched people be called forwards (he took note of "Paw, One" who went to Hufflepuff, "Paw, Sand" who went to Gryffindor ((she was hot!)) and "Paw, Silver" who went to Ravenclaw).

"Paw, Grey," was called out and Greypaw sat beneath the hat. It took little to no time before the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Three more people were called up ("Paw, Little" went to Slytherin, "Paw, Raven" to Gryffindor and "Paw, Dust" to Gryffindor) before his name was called:

"Paw, Fire."

Firepaw, swallowing his nervousness, walked forwards and pulled the hat on. He heard it's voice whispering into his ears- luckily, this time it wasn't singing.

_"Hmm... Not Ravenclaw, no. Not Slytherin either; you are Ambitious, but you don't like lying... maybe Hufflepuff? You are fair and just; more so than you should be. But outshining that is certainly bravery, courage and loyalty... there's no other place to put you than_

GRYFFINDOR!"

Firepaw went to sit down at the table beside Greypaw, who patted him on the back and whispered, "Well done, mate."

* * *

Life-Changing

_Summery: Ravenpaw has always been rather shy... and yet, after five minutes of being at Hogwarts, he's found his three best friends for life._

"...And finally, Quidditch trials will be announced at a later date," Professor Star, the headmistress, announced. She waved her hand and on the table appeared piles of food (on plates, of course). "Tuck in!" Professor Star commanded, and the students began to eat.

Ravenpaw sat next to his brother Dustpaw, twiddling his thumbs. Dustpaw was eating and talking to the girl next to him (Sandypaw, if Ravenpaw remembered correctly), but stopped when he realised Ravenpaw's plate was empty.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?' he asked. Ravenpaw shrugged. Dustpaw sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bro, go talk to someone!"

Ravenpaw shook his head quickly. No way! Dustpaw sighed again and pushed him away.

"You can't just hang around with me all the time, Ravenpaw. Go over there and talk to someone! And eat some food while you're at it," he added, before shoving his brother down the bench. Ravenpaw, being so skinny, slid down with little effort, until he bumped into someone- a grey-haired boy with amber eyes.

"S-Sorry!" he squeaked, mentally cursing his brother. No-one would be his friend now!

"S'alright," the other boy muttered, his mouth full and his voice slurred. A second boy, with ginger hair and green eyes, peered round at Ravenpaw and the grey-haired boy.

"Greypaw, don't talk- or chew, for that matter- with your mouth open!" he scolded. Then he rolled his eyes at Ravenpaw, giving him a wave. "Hi, I'm Firepaw, and this pig here-" he gave the grey-haired boy a playful shove- "Is Greypaw. What's your name?"

"Ravenpaw," Ravenpaw said shyly. Firepaw grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Ravenpaw! Say, have you had any of this roast chicken yet?" Ravenpaw shook his head. Firepaw pulled a chunk off the bone and put it onto Ravenpaw's plate. "Here, have some," he said, "It's life-changing!"

As Ravenpaw tried it, he had to agree- it was life-changing. Not the chicken, of course... but having friends.

* * *

**_A/N: All the chapters will probably contain between one and three short stories, depending on how I feel. They'll all be centered around different cats and timelines, so it's a bit mis-matched. _**

**_Tell me what you think in a review!_**

**_-Invisi_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I finished posting EMatIA (I suggest you check it out) and decided to post another chapter. Thanks for your review, goodgirl275! If you feel like reading more, here's another chapter...**_

* * *

Glares Across the Table

_Summery: Love-hate relationships are dumb... or are they?_

Bramble glared at the annoyed fourth-year across the table. Squirrel was larking about with her friends (Shrew and White) and her sister (Leaf). He was beginning to regret signing up for the newest prefect program, 'Troublemakers'. In an effort to calm down the troublemakers of the school, the prefects had decided to make an effort to look after one troublemaker each.

But how come he got landed with Squirrel?

Squirrel. The annoying, stuck-up brat opposite him. Squirrel. The childish, know-it-all redhead. Squirrel. The smart-alek, cheeky fourth year. Or, more plainly, Squirrel: the girl currently playing with her porridge, and landing more of it on the table then in her mouth.

The sixth-year sighed, and continued to glare at her from across the table.

x

Squirrel laughed, waving her spoon around. A large dollop of porridge landed on the table with a splat. She giggled.

"Oops!"

She caught someone giving her the evil eyes opposite her; her mentor in the troublemaker program. His yellow eyes watched her, shielded slightly by a flop of dark brown hair. The younger girl actually thought it was rather cute, but she'd never let anyone else hear that.

Because she hated Bramble.

Bramble; her mentor. Bramble. The know-it-all, snobbish sixth-year. The party-pooping, rain-on-your-parade git. Bramble, the fun-sucker who never did anything!

She scowled at him back. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out, waggling it. He rolled his eyes as if to say _So immature! _She took a large spoonful of porridge and flung it at him. It hit him straight in the face with a squelching noise, and he glared at her through his porridge-coloured brown locks.

She smirked at him, sitting back smugly and glaring back.

Her work here was done.

* * *

Sure

_Summery: They passed in the great hall, not touching, but almost. They smiled across the Gryffindor table, not laughing, but almost. They watched for six years, never talking, until now..._

Birch made his way into the Great Hall cheerfully. Making a headway towards the Gryffindor table, he expected to see his best friend Spider sitting there, and then slapped himself mentally. Spider had extra transfiguration revision with Professor Leopard Star. He sighed and sat down alone.

"Hey," came a quiet, cheerful voice. "Can I sit with you?"

Birch looked up and smiled at the white-haired girl in front of him. "Sure," he said, and budged up to make room.

He recognised her; they had talked once or twice. Her name was White, and if Birch remembered rightly, they had once been friends, years ago when they were six years old.

They sat in silence for a while, eating in peace. Then she turned to him, smiling.

"Hey, do you remember that time when we were seven and we went outside during a thunderstorm?" White asked, grinning. Birch nodded.

"Yeah! And we danced in the rain and you slipped over and got covered in mud!" he added, laughing. She laughed too.

"We used to be great friends, didn't we?" she asked. "Whatever happened?"

Birch shrugged. "Who knows? We can be friends again now, can't we?"

She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

_**A/N: There you go! And if you're interested, please vote on the poll on my profile! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or W. **_


End file.
